gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Clash Of Kings: KOF Vs XDZW
This would be a crossover between The King of Fighters and Xuan Dou Zhi Wang (King of Combat). Gameplay TO BE ADDED So far, only the idea of 3-fighters teams. Characters (King of Fighters) JAPAN TEAM *Kyo Kusanagi *Benimaru Nikaido *Goro Daimon OROCHI BLOOD TEAM *Iori Yagami *Leona *Ryuji Yamazaki ASH TEAM *Ash Crimson *Shen Woo *Duolon FATAL FURY TEAM *Terry Bogard *Joe Higashi *Mai Shiranui ART OF FIGHTING TEAM *Ryo Sakazaki *Robert Garcia *King GORGEOUS TEAM *Athena Asamiya *Kula Diamond *Yuri Sakazaki AGENT TEAM *Blue Mary *Vanessa *Ramon CHALLENGERS *Billy Kane *Adelheid Bernstein Characters (Xuan Dou Zhi Wang) FUNG TEAM *Yan *Ameth *Shanwoo (based on his Original/Classic incarnation) CRD TEAM *Ell Blue *Tsukikage Arashi *Cloud SHINE TEAM *Brazel *Shirley *CoolB KUNG-FU TEAM *Long *Panda *Wuxie MUSCLE TEAM *Ray *Prayuth *Andrei MYSTIC ARTS TEAM *Legend *Ruriy *Lee Won Hee NEW HEROES TEAM *Jin *Ciel *Xeno CHALLENGERS (EXTRA CHARACTERS) *Seal *Jack Single Arcade You can play a single-character arcade mode. If you do so, every character will fight his rival in the pre-boss fight. Every character has a rival from the opposite series, and a pre-fight dialogue will occur. KYO VS YAN (Stage: Esaka) Kyo: Step out of my way, rich boy. Yan: Ha. They told me you were pretty boastful. Kyo: I got no time to lose with beginners, so get lost and let me keep my way. Yan: Let's see who's got the hottest flames. Kyo: If you insist. BENIMARU VS ELL BLUE (Stage: China street) Benimaru: Mmmh, what is this sensation? Ell Blue: What's up? Would you take your eyes off of me? I’m not really into weird metrosexual dolls. Benimaru: Tsk. Ell Blue: What is it? Did the mouse eat your tongue? Oh, please. You don’t know who you are talking to. Ell Blue: Ah, I know exactly. Benimaru Nikaido. Wanna spar and feel what's a true lightning? Benimaru: Your power is big. But it's nothing without the proper technique. I could give you a cathedra about that. Ell Blue: Ha. My style is more than enough to take care of a stupid supermodel. Benimaru: Jealous? Let's end this nonsense in a flash. GORO VS LONG (Stage: Tokyo) Goro: I can’t believe it! Are you really that person? Long: Mph. Goro: With all respect, master, would you grant me a little match? Long: Okey, I always have the time for a fan. Goro: I’ve studied your style for a long time. I hope my judo is good enough to counter it. Long: I don’t see a chance. Your Earth stance might be good, but Jeet Kun Do is fluid as water. Victory will squeeze between your arms like a jet stream. IORI VS BRAZEL (Stage: Night street) Brazel: I can feel it. This energy… Iori: Sht! Another religious creepo. Brazel: Iori Yagami, your power shall belong to SHINE here onwards. Iori: Just get lost while you’re still complete, buffoon, your pissing me off. Brazel: If you refuse to join, I’ll take it by force. Iori: OK, I didn’t want it tonight, but I’m gonna enjoy seeing your skull crushed. Brazel: ¡Ríndete al caos! LEONA VS CLOUD (Stage: Peru Crash Zone) Leona: Patrolling through guarded zone. Cloud: Oohh… Sister looks serious. Leona: Identify. In this moment. Cloud: I think you’re out of jurisdiction here, babe. Why don’t you…? Leona: I warn you. Drop all your weapons now. Cloud: Right. So you wanna get dirty... Come here and take them! Leona: EXECUTE. YAMAZAKI VS ARASHI (Stage: South Town slums, fullmoon) Yamazaki: Oh… See what we got here… I smell fresh blood shed. Arashi: I was looking for you. Yamazaki: Really? Did you bring me a present, perhaps? Arashi: I don’t plan on giving you something. I will take nothing from you, either. Yamazaki: Then get out of my face and stop losing my time. Arashi: I will not run, and you have no escape. Yamazaki: Perfect, then. My knife was thirsty tonight. ASH VS COOL B (Stage: France) Ash: Pardon, monsieur, have we met before? CoolB: Mmh? I have no idea who you are. Ash: That's what I thought. It's a pretty interesting toy you got there. Would you let me inspect it? CoolB: Hey, move on, I don’t plan sharing it with anyone! Ash: How rude. I was simply wondering if it was able to… CoolB: You wanna see what I can do with it? OK, come on see!! SHEN WOO VS SHANWOO (Stage: Shanghai) Shen: Hey. Are you looking for troubles? Shanwoo: Mmm? I ain’t. Do you have a problem, sir? Shen: Really, that look of yours tells me you’re looking for troubles. Are you from here? Shanwoo: That's not of your business. Bye bye. Shen: Woh, what's the hurry? You feel like you’re the king of the street or what? Shanwoo: Just passing by, dude. I go whatever I want. Shen: Hah. Really…? May I ask your name? Shanwoo: I’m called Shanwoo. Shen: WHAT?! Shanwoo: What you heard. Now move away, kiddo. Shen: Hey, hey, hey are you kidding me? You know who's the god of fighting here? Shanwoo: Oh, please, don’t make me… Shen: There can be only one Shen Woo here!! DUOLON VS RURIY (Stage: Heibei village) Ruriy: Stop there! Duolon: You were able to see me. I’m surprised. Who am I talking with? Ruriy: What a ghastly presence. Duolon: Ah. A priest, I see. I give you my respect. Now, is there anything else? Ruriy: Tell me, what are you about? Duolon: That's not your business. Let's just go each one its way. Ruriy: Sorry, I can’t let you go this time… Master of spirits! TERRY VS JIN (Stage: California beach) Jin: Hey. Hey, you! Terry: What…? Jin: You look like a thug guy. A wandering warrior, aren’t you? Terry: Sure. What about you, man? Jin: I’ve been looking for a challenge long ago. Do you have some spare time to get clash fists? Terry: No problem! JOE VS PRAYUTH (Stage: Thailand) Prayuth: Here I am, toe on toe with the champ. Joe: Hah, what's your name, kid? Prayuth: I’ll only tell you if I beat you. Joe: Ha ha, I like your energy. But it's gonna take more than that if you want this belt. Prayuth: It will be a hell of a ride, anyway. Here I come! MAI VS AMETH (Stage: Japanese pagoda) Mai: Wow. Such a beauty, cannot be from this world. Ameth: I’m impressed by your perspicacity, kunoichi. Mai: I knew it! A succubus! Ameth: I simply take everything I can. How is that so different than humans? Mai: You lead men to their destruction! I can’t let you get away with this. Ameth: Tee hee. It’ll be cute to see how hard will you try. RYO VS LEGEND (Stage: Waterfalls) Ryo: Excuse me, old master. Legend: Come forth, pilgrim. Take a seat. Ryo: I’ve travelled a long way till here. Honesty I can’t wait. I think we could discuss later. Legend: Mmmh? Ryo: I know all your speeches, I’ve lived with an old master. Let's just make our fists speak. Legend: Your eagerness could be your weakness, my son. But if you want it that way, I will show you right now the path of enlightenment. ROBERT VS WUXIE (Stage: Chinatown) Wuxie: Can I help you, sir? You don’t look like a regular peasant. Robert: Yeah. I’m on a business trip, sir. You certainly look like a fine gentlemen, if you let me give back the favour. Wuxie: Nice to meet you. Is there anywhere you would like to go? It’d be an honor guiding you through China town. Robert: Wanna check some dojos. See what the boys from here can do. Wuxie: OK, I can show you… KING VS LEE (Stage: Pao Pao Cafe) King: Hoo… Nice legs. Lee: Hey, I’ve been told there's a hard kicking lady around here. King: Wouldn’t you like a drink before? Lee: No. Just, if you see her, call me when she's ready. King: I’m always ready. ATHENA VS PANDA (Stage: Hong Kong forest) Athena: Hey! Hey you! Beary-bear! Panda: O___O Athena: What are you doing here, sugar? Panda: ¬ Athena: You’re far away from home, aren’t you? Panda: >______< Athena: Let me take you with me!! Panda: T______T KULA VS XENO (Stage: Germany) Kula: Wow. You look like a really cool guy. Xeno: Yeah, sorry… I usually prefer to hang around with older girls. Kula: Oh, those gloves are incredible. Remind me of a friend of mine… Xeno: Hey, girl, take your hands off my bodywork. BZZZZZ* Kula: Whaaa!!! Xeno: Hey, I warned you! Kula: Buaaahhh!! Xeno: Ok, Ok, just don’t cry, please. Kula: You big meanie…! Xeno: Don’t make me do this… Kula: Take this! FREEEZE!!** Xeno: What…?! You are… The girl from the Fung Family? I’m sorry but you will have to come with me. Kula: I don’t think so… YURI VS CIEL (Stage: Skating gym) Yuri: Wooow… Ciel: You envy my rollerskating, sister? Yuri: Er… What?! No… It's so, old-fashioned. Ciel: Look who's talking. Do you always dress like that? Yuri: YOUUU…!!! MARY VS SHIRLEY (Stage: Rose Palace) Mary: Tell me everything about your organization. Shirley: We’re nothing but a beneficial Church that thrives for the world peace. Mary: I’ve heard that before so many times… Shirley: We only want to bring love and happiness to our country. Mary: By taking control of those advanced weapons. Shirley: After this corrupt order falls, our nation of love will flourish. Mary: You are under arrest! VANESSA VS ANDREI (Stage: USA boxing gym) Vanessa: Hi, there, handsome. Andrei: I’m sorry? I don’t talk to American women. Vanessa: Relax, I’m not here to talk. Wanna some spar? Andrei: With a person like you? Vanessa: There's more on these fists what the eyes see… In fact, these can’t be seen by an eye. Andrei: I’m not really into lightweights. But I could train some dodge if you sting as quick as you say. Vanessa: And I want to train with a true heavy weight. Andrei: You have your match, then, comrade! RAMON VS RAY (Stage: Forbidden desert zone) Ramon: Move away, meathead! I’m investigating this case. Ray: Don’t think so. Army orders, no one passes. Ramon: I’m from Interpol. Let me identify myself. Ray: I’m sorry, your credentials have no place in here. Classified case. Ramon: Then I guess I’ll have to take you out by force. You want to dance? Ray: I will crush you like a fly. Ramon: I don’t see your legs moving. A rock won’t stop his high-flying tiger! BILLY VS SEAL (Stage: Rock concert) Seal: Blast! Where have you been? Billy: Er...? Seal: Wha..?! I'm sorry, I thought you were a friend... Billy: Mmmhhh, so, you're a rocker wannabe? Seal: Well, I am... Yes, I think so. Billy: What a weird guitar you have there, buddy. Seal: Guit..? Oh, this is not a simple... Billy: I see, you're a fighter. You can't trick me with those abs. Seal: Sir, I...! Billy: Let's get on the ring and let's see what can do that weird toy of yours! ADELHEID VS JACK (Stage: Sky Noah) Adelheid: Hey! Stop there! Jack: See me? Adelheid: What are you doing here? Jack: Checking at your place. I advise you don't move. Adelheid: Who sent you?! Jack: I command myself, and you? Adelheid: Prepare to face your own mistake, then! Team Arcade This game doesn't feature a story and it has generic endings. When you finish the team arcade with a pre-formed team, you unlock a special artwork. You can unlock extra artworks by finishing the game with specific teams. Examples: *KOF protagonists team: Iori, Kyo and Ash *XDZW protagonists team: Ell Blue, Yan and Jin *New flame team: Iori, Kyo and Yan *New Mr. Karate team: Legend, Ryo and Robert (Legend appears wearing a Mr. Karate mask, Ryo and Robert his disciples) *Sakazaki family team: Ryo, Robert and Yuri *Classic woman team: Mai, Yuri and King *Classic '97 team: Blue Mary, Yamazaki and Billy *Mercenaries team: Leona, Cloud and Ray *Punching macho team: Shanwoo, Shen Woo and Andrei *Muay thai team: Joe, King and Prayuth *Pseudo-NESTS team: Kula, Brazel and Xeno (Brazel and Xeno cosplaying like K' and Maxima) *Pseudo-Fung team: Yan, Long and Kula (Kula cosplaying like Claire) *Pseudo-CRD team: Ell Blue, Arashi and Athena (Athena cosplaying like Kaoru Kuraki) *Pseudo-Psycho Soldiers team: Athena, Wuxie and CoolB (Wuxie cosplaying like Kensou, CoolB cosplaying like Bao) *Hakkesshu/SHINE team: Shirley, Iori and Leona *Psycho team: Yamazaki, Billy Kane and Tsukikage Arashi (Arashi cosplaying as Freeman) *SNK protagonists team: Terry Bogard, Ryo Sakazaki and Kyo Kusanagi *Ultimate martial artists team: Terry Bogard, Ryo Sakazaki and Jin (Jin cosplaying like Ryu from Street Fighter) *Fatal Fury 2 team: Mai Shiranui, Billy Kane and Lee Won Hee (Lee cosplaying like Kim Kaphwan) *Fatal Fury 3 team: Mai Shiranui, Long and Blue Mary (Mai in FF3 outfit, Long cosplaying like Hon-Fu) *High school friends team: Yuri, Ciel and Athena (in school uniforms) * Lightning team: Benimaru, Shirley and Ell Blue *Icy weather team: Shirley, Seal and Kula (creating an ice tornado) *Beautiful women team: Mai Shiranui, Ameth and Ruriy (all of them wearing traditional Asian dresses) *Enterprise team: Yan, Robert and Wuxie (wearing elegant tuxedos) *Supernatural team: Ruriy, Duolon and Ameth *Grapplers team: Goro Daimon, Ray and Ramon *Evil team: Ash Crimson, Brazel and Shirley (it looks like Ash has joined SHINE) *New Bernstein team: Adelheid, Shirley and Leona (cosplaying as Rugal, Mature and Vice, respectively) *XDZW weapon-users team: Jack, Seal and Billy Kane (Billy Kane cosplaying as Blast) Category:Fighting Games Category:SNK Category:The King of Fighters Category:King of Fighters Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Xuan Dou Zhi Wang Category:King of Combat Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games